parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairies Princess (1994)
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess". Cast: *Baby Anna and Baby Elsa (Frozen) as Baby Odette *Young Anna and Young Elsa (Frozen) as Young Odette *Red Puckett and Felicie (Hoodwinked! and Ballerina/Leap!) as Mid-teen Odette *Riley Anderson and Penny (Inside Out and Bolt) as Young Adult Odette *Anna and Elsa (Frozen) as Princess Odette *Tinkerbell and Periwinkle (Disney's Fairies) as Swan Odette *Young Kristoff and Young Jack Frost (Frozen and Rise of the Guardians) as Young Derek *Hiro Hamada and Miguel Rivera (Big Hero 6 and Coco) as Mid-teen Derek *Lewis Robinson and Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) as Young Adult Derek *Kristoff and Jack Frost (Frozen and Rise of the Guardians) as Prince Derek *Jafar and Hades (Aladdin and Hercules) as Rothbart *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Jean-Bob *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Speed *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Puffin *Mowgli and Ranjan (The Jungle Book and The Jungle Book 2) as Young Bromley *Victor and Adrien (Ballerina/Leap! and Miraculous Ladybug) as Mid-teen Bromley *Jordan Anderson and Dash Parr (Inside Out and the Incredibles) as Young Adult Bromley *Flynn Rider and Hiccup (Tangled and How to Train Your Dragon) as Bromley *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Lord Rogers *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Queen Uberta *Zeus (Hercules) as King William *Kuzco and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Chamberlain *Mother Gothel and Madam Mim (Tangled and The Sword in the Stone) as Bridget the Witch *Dragon Maleficent and the Hydra (Sleeping Beauty and Hercules) as the Great Animal *Shere Khan and Sabor (Tarzan and the Jungle Book) as Alligators in the Moat *The Sultan and Buzz Lightyear (Aladdin and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as King William's Captain *Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) as Bridget the Witch (Reformed) *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Target Practice Elephant *J. Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) as Target Practice Fox *Alex (Madagascar) as Target Practice Lion *Little John (Robin Hood) as Target Practice Bear *Black Moose (Mickey Mouse: Moose Hunters) as Target Practice Moose *Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as Target Practice Stork *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Target Practice Boar *Donald Duck (Donald Duck) as Target Practice Duck *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) as Target Practice Rabbit *Fievel and Tony (An American Tail) as Mouse *Malcho (Aladdin: TV Series) as Dragon *Ray (The Princess and the Frog) as Fly *Manny (A Bug's Life) as Dragonfly *Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as The Singing Men *Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo, Melody, Vanellope von Schweetz and Shanti (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, Wreck-It Ralph and The Jungle Book) as The Princesses on Parade *Pub Thugs, Thneedville Citizens and Townspeople (Tangled, The Lorax and Beauty and the Beast) as The Singing Chorus during "Princesses of Parade" *Tigger, Vitaly and Rajah (Winnie the Pooh, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Aladdin) as The Birds in Puffin's Army *Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him *Mulan and Fa Li (Mulan) as The Lady who faints after seeing a frog *Aladdin and Genie (Aladdin) as Surprise Guy Scenes: *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 1 - Prologue *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 2 - "This is My Idea" *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 3 - What Else is There? *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 4 - Jafar and Hades Attacks Zeus *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 5 - At Fairies Lake *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 8 - Danny and Baloo/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 9 - Bagheera/Anna and Elsa and Jafar and Hades's Confrontation *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 10 - Sandy Cheeks and Spongebob/Kristoff and Jack Frost in the Library *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 11 - "No Fear" *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 12 - Kristoff and Jack Frost and Flynn Rider and Hiccup/The Search Begins *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 14 - Kristoff and Jack Frost Finds Anna and Elsa/Jafar and Hades Confronts Again *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 15 - Jafar and Hades's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 16 - Where is Flynn Rider and Hiccup?/At Jafar and Hiccup's Dungeon *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 17 - At Sandy Cheeks's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 18 - Bagheera's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 20 - Gator-Aid *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 21 - In the Ballroom/Anna and Elsa Flies, Kristoff and Jack Frost Gallops *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 22 - Kristoff and Jack Frost Battles Jafar and Hades *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever End Title") *The Fairies Princess (1994) part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Gallery: Frozen kids-262x300.jpg|Baby Anna and Baby Elsa as Baby Odette Frozen II - Young Elsa and Anna.png|Young Anna and Young Elsa as Young Odette Red Puckett and Felicie (Hoodwinked! and Ballerina - Leap!).jpg|Red Puckett and Felicie as Mid-teen Odette Penny x riley by estefany23 d9jsw74-fullview.jpg|Riley Anderson and Penny as Young Adult Odette Elsa Anna ending.jpg|Anna and Elsa as Princess Odette Tinker Bell and Periwinkle.jpeg|Tinkerbell and Periwinkle as Swan Odette Young Kristoff and Young Jack Frost (Frozen and Rise of the Guardians).png|Young Kristoff and Young Jack Frost as Young Derek Hiro Hamada and Miguel Rivera (Big Hero 6 and Coco).jpg|Hiro Hamada and Miguel Rivera as Mid-teen Derek Wilbur-robinson-lewis-robinson-meet-the-robinsons-2007-BPT4A8.jpg|Lewis Robinson and Wilbur Robinson as Young Adult Derek Kristoff and Jack Frost (Frozen and Rise of the Guardians).jpg|Kristoff and Jack Frost as Prince Derek Jafar and hades by ardisbailey d8v40vi.png|Jafar and Hades as Rothbart Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Jean-Bob Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Speed Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Puffin Mowgli and Ranjan (The Jungle Book and The Jungle Book 2).jpg|Mowgli and Ranjan as Young Bromley Victor and Adrien (Ballerina - Leap! and Miraculous Ladybug).jpg|Victor and Adrien as Mid-teen Bromley Jordan Anderson and Dash Parr (Inside Out and the Incredibles).jpg|Jordan Anderson and Dash Parr as Young Adult Bromley Flynn Rider and Hiccup (Tangled and How to Train Your Dragon).jpg|Flynn Rider and Hiccup as Bromley 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Lord Rogers Sandy Cheeks (Ring).png|Sandy Cheeks as Queen Uberta ZEUS.png|Zeus as King William Kuzco and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove).jpg|Kuzco and Pacha as Chamberlain Mother Gothel and Madam Mim (Tangled and The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Mother Gothel and Madam Mim as Bridget the Witch Dragon Maleficent and the Hydra (Sleeping Beauty and Hercules).jpg|Dragon Maleficent and the Hydra as the Great Animal Shere Khan and Sabor (Tarzan and the Jungle Book).jpg|Shere Khan and Sabor as Alligators in the Moat Sultan and Buzz Lightyear (Aladdin and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command).jpg|The Sultan and Buzz Lightyear as King William's Captain Anastasiaanddrizella.jpeg|Anastasia Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine as Bridget the Witch (Reformed) Colonel Hathi-jbook2HD.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Target Practice Elephant Profile - Honest John.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow as Target Practice Fox Alex (Madagascar).jpg|Alex as Target Practice Lion Little John (Robin Hood).jpg|Little John as Target Practice Bear Mm-1937-02-20-grey-moose.png|Black Moose as Target Practice Moose Crane.png|Crane as Target Practice Stork Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-springtime-with-roo-45.jpg|Piglet as Target Practice Boar Donald-duck-mickeys-christmas-carol-8.1.jpg|Donald Duck as Target Practice Duck Profile - White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit as Target Practice Rabbit Fievel and Tony (An American Tail).jpg|Fievel and Tony as Mouse Malcho (Aladdin - TV Series).jpg|Malcho as Dragon Profile - Ray.jpg|Ray as Fly Mannybugslife.png|Manny as Dragonfly Balcony Harem Girls and the Muses (Aladdin and Hercules).jpg|Balcony Harem Girls and the Muses as Rothbart's back-up singers Mushu (Mulan).jpg|Mushu as Reptile Rogers Kitca.jpg|Kitka as Bird Uberta Pumbaa and Warthog (The Lion King and Bedknobs and Broomsticks).jpg|Pumbaa and Warthog as Pig Chamberlain Kerchak and Gorilla (Tarzan and Bedknobs and Broomsticks).jpg|Kerchak and Gorilla as Monkey Bromley The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg|Seven Dwarfs as The Singing Men Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo, Melody Vanellope von Schweetz and Shanti (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo, Melody, Vanellope von Schweetz and Shanti as The Princesses on Parade Pub Thugs, Thneedville Citizens and Townspeople (Tangled, The Lorax and Beauty and the Beast).jpg|Pub Thugs, Thneedville Citizens and Townspeople as The Singing Chorus during "Princesses of Parade" Tigger, Vitaly and Rajah (Winnie the Pooh, Madagascar 3 - Europe's Most Wanted and Aladdin).jpg|Tigger, Vitaly and Rajah as The Birds in Puffin's Army Milo James Thatch.jpg|Milo James Thatch as The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-787.jpg|Mulan and Fa Li as The Lady who faints after seeing a frog 636601901123531614-2Genie-ko-242581.jpg|Aladdin and Genie as Surprise Guy Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoof